falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Paradise Falls
|type=medium |image=Paradise Falls.jpg |desc=Paradise Falls |loc= loc.jpg |marker=Paradise Falls |leader=Eulogy Jones |doctor=Cutter |merchants=Lock and Load (Fegyverek) |quests= Rescue from Paradise Strictly Business Those! Economics of Violence Strictly Profitable The Kid-Kidnapper }} Paradise Falls, a Capital Wasteland rabszolga-kereskedelmének a központja . Eulogy Jones a feje minden üzletnek ami itt folyik. Paradise Falls-t vérszomjas harcosok és rabszolgahajcsárok lakják, akik minden lehetséges emberből rabszolgát csinálnak. A The Pitt nevű kiegészítőben megtudhattuk, hogy Eulogy látja el a Pittet dolgozókkal. Paradise Falls-t keményen őrzik, bárki aki egyáltalán beengednek, nem használhatja a fegyverét semmilyen esetben. Paradise Falls nagy szerepet kapott Herbert Dashwood rádiójátékában. Paradise Falls északra van Vault 101-től, vagy Vault 106-tól. Arefutól Északra és Minefieldtől nyugatra van.Messziről fel lehet ismerni a Big Boy szoborról ami egy fagyit tart a kezében. Belépési engedély *Alacsony Karma (gonosz vagy nagyon gonosz). *Speech vagy megvesztegetés 500 kupakért. *Elfogadni a Strictly Business küldetéstt és elkapni az egyik célpontot. *Segíts a slavereknek a Head of State küldetésben. *Surranj be, vagyküzd át magadat (minden slaver ellenségessé fog válni). Küldetések *Strictly Business *''Strictly Profitable'' *Rescue from Paradise *Those! *''Economics of Violence'' *''The Kid-Kidnapper'' Rabszolgahajcsárok *Carolina Red *Cutter *Eulogy Jones *Forty *Grouse *Jotun *Pronto *Ymir Szolgák *Crimson és Clover, Eulogy Jones személyes rabszolgái. *Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak és Breadbox a ketrecben. *Sammy, Squirrel és Penny, a gyerekek ketrecében. *Rory Maclaren, a "Dobozban" *Carter (amikor először belépsz megpróbál elszökni, de felrobban a feje mielőtt kiérne.) *Frank, a kocsmáros. *Bárki más (kiv. Flak, Red, Susan Lancaster and Arkansas) akit elkaptál. Zsákmány *Bobblehead - Speech - az asztalon, a számítógép mellett. (NEM számít lopásnak.) *Pre-War Book - a Szolgák házában, az asztalon. *Nuka-Cola Quantum (5 db.) - Eulogy lakosztályában, a lépcső alatt. *Vault 77 Jumpsuit - a Slaver Barakkban, egy hangfelvétellel együtt Burn this Goddamn Jumpsuit. *The Break (különleges Dákó) - a biliárd asztalon. *Eulogy Jones kalapja - a projektor asztalán Eulogy lakosztályában. Történelme Herbert Dashwood számítógépe szerint, Penelope Chase és Harmon Jurley valaha a hely vezetői voltak, 2250 környékén. Jegyzetek *A szolgák akiknek fegyvert, vagy páncélt adtál, azt használni fogják. (Aki ki akarja szabadítani Penny barátját (Rescue from Paradise küldetés) Annak ez az infó igen hasznosnak bizonyulhat). A szolgák a holtesteket is kirabolják. **A felfegyverzett rabszolgák sokkal hasznosabbak, ha az ellenfeleik töltényei mind eltűntek. **Ez a ketrecben mindenkivel működik kivéve Breadboxot (a süket vénember). **Bárki akit a játékos elkapott és eladott, azt újra fel lehet szerelni és ki lehet szabadítani, viszont a VIP-k nem fognak beszélni hozzád soha többet ha már egyszer hazaértek. (Eulogy Jones és a túlélők ugyanolyan boldogan beszélnek majd veled, mint azelőtt. *Néha, ha leveszed a nyakörvet a rabokról, akkor megvadulnak és megölik egymást, meg a brahmint. *Paradise Falls kapuin belül nincsen gyors-utazás. Ki kell menned előbb és onnan szabad a pálya. *Paradise Falls bármely slaverjét megölöd, azért pozitív karmát kapsz. *Ha pozitív karmával támadsz rá a rossz fiúkra, Clover ellenségessé válik. Ha ugyanezt csinálod, negatív karmával, akkor folytatólagosan beszélhetsz vele. *A többi várossal ellentétben, ha itt megtámadsz valakit akkor az egész pereputty ellened fordul és soha nem békélnek meg. A Mister Sandman perkel az alvó embereket megölheted, anélkül,hogy bárki észre venné. *Egy bizonyos karmaszint alatt, egy fickó odaszokott jönni hozzánk és ad nekünk valamit, akárcsak a megatoni nő. *Ha kiirtottad a helyet, akkor Three Dog néha megemlíti. *Ha gonosz vagy, a népek tisztelnek és félnek tőled. Ha pedig semleges, vagy jó, akkor lenéznek. Azok a slaverek akiknek van nevük, mindig le fognak nézni. *A Slaver Barakkban találhatod a ritka működőképes közlekedési lámpák egyikét. *Mindenfelé lopott tárgyakat találhatsz, tehát, ha felveszed, nem vesztesz karmát. *Eulogy Jones rezidenciájában találhatsz egy szív alakú ágyat (csak kettő van belőle összesen a játékban) és egy projektort, amely egy felakasztott csontvázra irányul. *A hely az 50-60-as évek Googie építészete alapján készült. *Ha nem a Mister Sandman perkel ölted meg a slavereket, akkor a Pitt előtt várakozó emberek felismernek téged és rád támadnak. *Cutter szobájában van egy hangfelvétel a The Replicated Man küldetés kapcsán. Megjelenések Paradise Falls csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. A kulisszák mögött *Vault 77 egy Penny Arcade képregényben volt, amelyet a Bethesda a hivatalos Fallout oldalán lehet megtekinteni. *A Barakk biliárd asztalán, az üvegek beer pongozáshoz vannak felállítva. *Crimson és Clover, a két rabszolga, a "Crimson and Clover" nevű dalról kapták a nevüket. A dal szerzője:Tommy James and the Shondells. *A hivatalos oldalra felraktak egy rajzot amin egy halott BoS Paladin fekszik a földön. Ez a karakter a játékban nem jelent meg. Bugok * Amikor először belépsz a koponyák leesnek a vezetékről. Csak egyszer történhet meg. * Előfordulhat, hogy mindenki ellened fordul csakúgy (senkit nem öltél meg, stb.). Ez akkor szokott előfordulni ha karmával vagy meggyőzéssel engedtek be. Ha a "Strictly Business" küldetésből legalább egy embert elfogsz, akkor biztosan eltűnek ez a probláma. * Cutter, nem fordul ellened, ha a társait megtámadod. de:Paradise Falls en:Paradise Falls es:Paradise Falls fi:Paradise Falls fr:Paradise Falls it:Paradise Falls no:Paradise Falls pl:Paradise Falls pt:Paradise Falls ru:Парадиз-Фоллз uk:Парадіз-Фоллз zh:Paradise Falls Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Paradise Falls Category:Paradise Falls characters Category:Towns